1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for cleaning the tiles in shower stalls and more particularly to such a device that is battery powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The task of cleaning shower tiles is one of the less inviting aspects of homemaking. Along with strenuous chore of scrubbing the tiles and the grout lines there is the additional risk of injury to the back muscles from the leaning and reaching in awkward angles and the danger of slipping and falling on a wet floor.
It is not uncommon to utilize a brush to assist in removing soap scum from the shower walls and tub, particularly where the buildup is substantial. A variety of cleaning brushes have been developed over a period of time that may have an impact on the cleaning apparatus described herein. The brushes and associated apparatus are shown and disclosed in U.S. Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,387 issued Aug. 13, 1974 to Liebscher discloses a form of rotatable cleaning brush that is used in a vacuum cleaning apparatus. A design patent, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 259,076 issued May 5, 1981 to Doyel, shows a hand held battery-operated brush and scrubber. A personal brush for use in a shower is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,091 issued Jul. 26, 1988 to Kiss where the brush is attached to the shower door and the user applies parts of his or her body to the brush. A swimming pool tile cleaning apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,004 issued Dec. 24, 1991 to Patton et al.. The patent discloses, in FIGS. 1 and 2 prior art tile cleaning apparatus that are separate and distinct from the device claimed by Patton et al.. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,494 issued May 18, 1993 to Baijnath discloses another type of personal bath brush designed for stimulating the skin as well as loosening and removing dirt from the body.
The prior art fails to show a battery powered brush of the type that will allow the user to avoid back muscle injury and slips and falls on wet shower room floors.